Cercanamente lejos
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: MattXCarolineXTyler ...porque cuando es de verdad, jamas se olvida...


Disclaimer: Todo es de mi propiedad, Warner channel y L. me robaron las ideas.

Bah, que mas quisiera! Lo anterior no es más que una pequeña mentira que me hace feliz, todo es sin fines de lucro.

Cercanamente lejos.

La vida es injusta. Todos alguna vez hemos pensado eso al menos una vez.

Eternamente insatisfechos por no obtener lo que queremos, aquel auto último modelo que salió hace una semana, o aquél par de zapatillas azules con brillos naranjas y estrellas negras, por ejemplo.

Pero nunca nos ponemos a pensar que la vida te da lo que necesitas, no lo quieres…

…..

Matt lloraba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, lloraba con frecuencia desde que no supo más de su hermana, pero nunca había llorado frente a alguien. Y jamás se hubiera imaginado que lo haría frente a quién era –o al menos creía que era- su mejor amigo.

Tyler. A quién conocía desde sus 4 años, a quién le contaba todos sus secretos, a quién le confió una copia de la llave de su casa, solo por si acaso.

Debía admitir que Tyler podía ser un dolor de cabeza si se lo proponía, así como podía ser un idiota y cretino…y últimamente, lo estaba siendo.

Comenzó faltando a los entrenamientos del equipo, luego dejó de contestar sus llamadas, y andaba todo el día con aire preocupado, contrariado, temeroso. _Ese_ no era Tyler. Matt estaba claramente preocupado e intentaba insaciablemente hablar con él para ayudarlo, pero se le hacía imposible acercarse a su amigo sin que terminaran a los golpes.

No recuerda exactamente en qué momento su relación terminó de deteriorase por completo, hasta tal punto que Matt hizo que echaran a su amigo del equipo de Fútbol.

No se hablaban desde hacía semanas, y ahora, que Tyler finalmente se había decidido a visitarle (-_de seguro quiere disculparse_-pensaba Matt), lo hacía para cortar absolutamente toda relación con él.

Matt no sabía si lloraba por el hecho de que su amigo se iba de Mystic Fall por tiempo indeterminado, o si lo hacía porque le había dicho lo mucho que amaba a Caroline.

-La amo, Matt. Pero ella te ama a ti. No dejes que nada le pase, por favor-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, entrar en su coche, y perderse entre los autos de la calle que conducía hacia las afueras del pueblo para siempre.

…..

La notaba preocupada. A él no podía engañarla, la conocía mejor que nadie.

A pesar de que Tyler se había marchado hacía solo 2 días, Caroline estaba notoriamente deteriorada, triste. Ya no acudía al instituto extremadamente arreglada, con su perfume francés y sus botas importadas de Italia, misteriosamente había perdido el interés en los chismes y ya no parecía agradarle ser el centro de atención. Hasta con él estaba diferente. Mas distante, quizás…

Matt lo sabía. Muy en su interior sabía que Tyler se había llevado una parte de Caroline con él, dejándola incompleta, con un vacío que nadie, ni siquiera Matt podría llenar.

Por que Caroline se había enamorado de Tyler, se había enamorado de verdad y cuando es de verdad, uno no olvida.

_La vida es injusta_. Últimamente Matt repetía esa frase con frecuencia.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por que no otro? Habiendo tanta gente en el mundo, justo él tenía que conocer a Elena, enamorarse de ella y aceptar luego que lo dejara… Justo él tenía que luego conocer a Caroline, enamorarse nuevamente creyendo que todo el dolor había acabado, solo para tener que aceptar finalmente que ella jamás estaría completamente entregada a él, porque otro muchacho se había ganado su corazón.

Matt siempre creyó que las historias de amor se componían solamente de dos personas, pero eso era porque nunca quiso aceptar que en toda historia de amor debe quedar un eslabón suelto, un alma que inevitablemente tiene que sufrir, que tiene que cargar con todo el dolor del mundo.

Y en su historia de amor, ese eslabón era él.

…

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el fic, se agradecen comentarios, tanto si les gusto como si no.

Aunque me encanta la pareja Tyler Caroline, adoro también a Matt, ese personaje que parece que esta solo para sufrir, sufrir y sufrir… ¿Qué no daría por tener a alguien como él? Jajaja

Bien, solo una cosa más: dejen reviews pleaseeee, es muy fácil y no lleva casi nada tiempo!

Que tengan un lindo día,

Emily V. Howe


End file.
